


Rose for Dancing

by ashleybenlove



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, F/M, Movie: Toy Story 3, Post-Movie: Toy Story 3, references to sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Jessie learns to do the paso doble and then makes a fake rose with Woody.





	Rose for Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in August 2011 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Where Jessie Learns to do that spanish dance she and buzz do at the end of TS3 oh and where Woody got that rose..."

She watched paso doble dances on the computer for at least an hour, memorizing it, learning each move slowly and carefully. It was a Spanish dance, and she was sure – despite having no evidence – that Buzz’s Spanish side would know this dance, and she had a theory that Buzz’s Spanish mode could be activated by Spanish things easily. And it was so passionate. She wanted to kick start that part of her relationship with him. She wanted him to look at her the way the dancers looked at each other – like they were making love to the other. She wanted to dance with him, to be that close to each other. 

 

 

“Make a fake rose with me?” Jessie asked. She dropped some materials that would accomplish this task in front of Woody.

“Uh… why?” Woody asked. 

“I want to use it. For reasons involving Buzz,” Jessie said. She grinned.

Woody would have rolled his eyes, but he nodded knowingly. 

“Dancing or foreplay?” Woody asked.

“Both, hopefully,” Jessie said with a grin. 

“All right, we’ll make a rose,” Woody said. “But if you’re going to have those kinds of playtimes… do it in private.”

Jessie smiled. “Of course, Woody!” she said. 

There was a pause between them and then Woody asked, “Can Buzz dance?”


End file.
